


Say So

by birgit8789



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birgit8789/pseuds/birgit8789
Summary: Gaby wants Illya to pay attention to her. Illya just wants to be perfect for her.
Relationships: Alexander Vinciguerra/Victoria Vinciguerra, Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little diddy inspired by a TikTok challenge, but it kind of blew out of proportions.

Thoughts whirled around in Gaby's head while she stared at her boyfriend's back. Gaby tilted her head to study Illya. He sat hunched over a too-small laptop grumbling Russian obscenities at some document Gaby couldn't understand. 

Gaby and Illya were a relatively happy couple. Sure, they had their moments of doubt, but they always ended up together at the end of the day. Though Gaby, at the moment, was not happy. A pandemic had confined them to their apartment, and Gaby was left without a job. Illya made enough to provide for both of them, so Gaby wasn't worried about herself. Gaby instead worried astronomically about Illya. 

Illya had to work from home, and, boy, did he work. Every day was spent cursing at the computer, playing chess, and exercising in their living room to burn off the tension. His tidy hair had evolved into a tousled mess of blonde, and a beard was beginning to form across his jaw. Gaby thought he looked  _ very _ hot, but she knew that Illya was falling apart. His sturdy form was now covered by hoodies and pajama pants and appeared to be permanently sagging due to his constant working. Wrinkles and eye bags dented the pale face of the Russian. The Illya of a few weeks ago would be ashamed of his current state.

  
  


Gaby tried to make him less stressed, but her efforts proved useless. She would stand over him while he worked and play with his hair. Small kisses would be peppered on his head and neck to distract him. Sweet messages would be whispered breathlessly into his ear. Her fingers would trace circles on his muscular arms. Gently shoving her off, Illya would grunt his excuses before continuing his work. Because Illya refused her each day, Gaby resorted to leaving him tea and making him small meals of chicken nuggets and instant noodles.

Illya would fall into bed at the end of the day and nestle into Gaby. Gaby's hands would explore his body and massage him, but each night, Gaby was left unsatisfied. Illya would either fall asleep in Gaby's arms or refuse her advances before anything could happen between them, and that left Gaby _ very _ frustrated.

Gaby's tension resulted in one sided fights between them.  Gaby would yell while pacing behind the seated man, and rather than give a substantial answer, Illya would bury himself further into his work

"You are ridiculous! Can't you pay attention to me?"

"Hm." Illya would hum his replies nonchalantly, yet his fingers drummed against the desk furiously.

"You aren't the only one here, you know?"

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Why is this so hard for you?" Their neighbors must hate them. 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Why is it so hard for you to be not alone?"

_ TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap _

"Maybe my uncle was right. Verdammt!" That was a low blow and Gaby knew it. Uncle Rudy had no problem with insulting the communist he thought his niece was involved with every time they met. Gaby didn't care if he yelled at her, but she still wanted him to be happy with her. 

The tapping stopped. Illya turned to his frantic girlfriend, brows furrowed and lips slightly downturned. "Really?" To her surprise, he wasn't angry. He was sad.

Disappointed in herself, Gaby murmured her reply, "No." Her eyes evaded him by finding interest in the ceiling.

Illya smiled sadly at her and turned back around.

  
  


As the weeks of skirting around their issues went by, her plans to get Illya's attention had increased in riskiness, but he had yet to take a break. Gaby might strangle him before the quarantine was over at this rate.

"Illya? I'm going to go to visit the Vinciguerra's." 

Illya looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. He was not impressed by her bid to get his attention. Alexander Vinciguerra refused to let Gaby be near him without making advances on her. His lovely wife Victoria was always searching for a reason to spread rumors about anyone in her circle of friends. Gaby was unfortunate enough to be a part of Victoria's friend group. Illya hated them. 

Gaby smirked at her small victory and headed out the door. A surge of happiness shocked her when she left, knowing that Illya was thinking of her.

x

Listening to your friend talk about her sexual escapades was while you aren't getting any is not fun, Gaby decided. Regret dwelled in Gaby's body while Victoria talked. Victoria had taken her time during social distancing to occupy herself with Alexander in many ways. "Then, he did this thing with a spoon that made me go over the edge," Victoria said while moving her hands to demonstrate. Gaby stirred her drink in disinterest while listening to Victoria recount the events of her nights and days with Alexander. "I had to get him back, so I stripped down the next day and walked around naked while he was in a meeting." 

Gaby's eyes widened at this. An idea had struck. "How did he react?" She asked, shooting up.

Victoria was surprised at Gaby's sudden interest. "Let's just say," Victoria bit her lip, "the meeting ended early."

A smile spread across Gaby's face. 

x

Gaby closed the door to her apartment gently. Newfound confidence was coursing in her veins while she walked into her bedroom where Illya was sitting. Illya quickly glanced in her direction when she entered but turned his attention back to his work just as fast.

Gaby entered the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. First, she removed her shirt and pants. Her tan skin was complemented by her purple panties and bra. The self confidence she’d had walking in began to shrink and was replaced by evergrowing doubt. Gaby hesitantly reached her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. Gaby inhaled shakily as it fell

Gaby analyzed herself. She was too skinny. Had she gained weight? Her hair was greasy. That scar on her leg is ugly. Maybe Illya didn't think she was sexy anymore. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he didn't love her. Negative thoughts drowned Gaby in a sea of worries as she was was stuck staring at her reflection. Her hands unconsciously moved to her breasts and clutched them softly. A strange comfort rose from covering her chest, even if she was feeding her insecurities.

Her hands trailed down her ribs and stomach. She scrunched her eyes tightly as she went over the ridges and bumps across her body. Her fingers danced around the edge of her underwear before slowly hooking into the band. Before Gaby could stop herself, she was naked. Gaby smiled weakly at her reflection while ignoring her vulnerabilities screaming at her.

A slight shiver traveled through Gaby as she reached for the bathroom doorknob. Gaby peeked out at Illya. He had headphones in and had no interest in his surroundings. Perfect. The trembling continued as she walked toward their bed, the cool air tickling her skin as she walked. Though the soft material of the blanket warmed her, the shivering persisted as she crawled into the bed.

As the minutes ticked by, Gaby had yet to do anything. Unfamiliar nervousness took over her and left her speechless towards the man sitting mere feet away. The blanket was pulled taught against her bare breasts by her upper arms and provided little comfort. Taking in a deep breath, Gaby finally put her plan into action. Gaby let the blanket fall to her waist as she shifted to grab a pillow from behind her. 

Illya was peacefully working when a large, soft object hit the back of his head. Rightfully alarmed, Illya set to face his attacker. What he was not expecting was to meet his half nude girlfriend glaring him down from their bed. "Gaby? What the f-" 

"Halt die Klappe!" The girl in question interrupted. "You should have no questions when your attractive girlfriend," she gestured to herself," is sitting in your bed, naked."

Illya had gotten out of his chair and was heading toward her, but Gaby was not defeated that easily. She pulled herself together and began talking again.

"I get that you are stressed and tired, but I need you in more ways than one." Gaby rushed through her words, but they needed to be said.

Illya towered over her while she talked.

"I don't care if I'm not fucking pretty to you anymore," Illya's eyes widened at this, "you have a duty as my partner t-" Illya decided it was Gaby’s turn to be interrupted. He pulled her up to him and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a friend who wishes to remain unnamed for helping me! Hope y'all are staying safe! :)


End file.
